Holiday Proposal
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Every little girl dreams of her big day.Weddings!All little girls want to be able to walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress,and then say‘I do’to their dream prince.What makes Kagome any different? FullSummaryInside
1. Chapter 1

Holliday Proposal

_**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – Every little girl dreams of her big day. Weddings! All little girls want to be able to walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress, and then say 'I do' to their dream prince. Well, what should make Kagome any different...well, the way she is proposed to definitely isn't something you would see everyday. Especially since her boyfriend isn't the one proposing, for that matter...well...let's just see how this plays out._

_Anime – InuYasha/Naruto_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Deidara_

_Genre – Romance/Alternate Universe_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

**-x-x-x-**

**Coffee Case**

**-x-x-x-**

_A soul is lost everyday, a heart is broken every hour and tears are shed every minute. A lifetime of pain; one would hardly think that there is room enough for love, cheer and joy. Hope is lost every second of everyday, and during that time of year...only so many people still believe in the imagination and Christmas joys that the season brings._

_But, even though there is so much to be weighed down on the fragile hearts of those around the world; everyone manages to find something to hold onto and cherish. There is always something that holds us together, something that keeps us going, keeps us moving forward, never slowing down. No, I can't say that, there are few that have nothing, no hope, no dream, no reason to move forward, and with nothing, they fade. Is there any real way to save someone like that? Someone who's lost their motive for life? Someone who's lost their reason for dreaming? Someone who's loses their reason for hoping..._

_Is there a way to bring hope, dreams and motive back into a person's life?_

_Is there a way to bring meaning back into a child's existence?_

_Or love back into a broken marriage?_

_Perhaps there is a way to bring hope back to the forgotten daughter._

_Trust to scared teenager._

_Affection to the diminishing family._

_Faith to the abandoned baby._

_Memories of the past long forgotten..._

_There is a child; a child's heart, in the deepest part of every adult._

_There is a light, burning brightly; conquering the darkest part of every soul._

_With ever word, every meeting, every moment of everyday; everything is a result of what has been; helping to create what will be. Everything; your past and your present; both forming a future fit for you, with every little happening in your life._

_Every little happening..._

**(December 1, 2009)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_**Fast winds blowing from the far south, a cold front coming in from the north, we should be expecting snow today and tomorrow, and perhaps a blizzard sometime over the weekend. Time to gather those logs and get ready for warm fi―"**_

'_Lovely, a blizzard...'_

"Hey Kags!"

Kagome turned from her muted TV. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and her blue cobalt eyes were hidden behind a pair of reading glasses. The man behind her ran into the study where she sat on her desk. He had mid back length silver hair in a low ponytail, golden eyes lit brightly as he ran up to her and took her hands in his.

"Hey Inu; you seem excited."

"Well, dad mentioned something about a promotion. Guess who the _nominees _for the promotion are."

Her eyes widened. "No..."

"Yep!"

"Congratulations!"

"Huh? Oh," He laughed, "Not me, love, you!"

She stared at him like he had grown two heads. "Me? Well, that's one, but, whom else?"

"Ah, Sessh, but I think he's more interested in taking up a position as your partner."

"Hm," She glanced at the clock on her study wall and her heart froze. "Oh, damn it! I'm late," She jumped off the desk and placed a chaste kiss on Inuyasha's lips before grabbing her purse and Portfolio bag. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, dinner at seven."

She poked her head around the corner of her study door, "Eight; your dad requested me to join him for a meeting with three of our companies biggest contributors at six thirty. I don't want you to be forced to wait for me only to find out that I'm late; so eight o'clock."

"Alright, eight o'clock." He watched her smile before running off, he yelled out to her, "TELL DAD TO STOP HOGGING MY GIRL!"

"_I'LL DO THAT!"_ She called back before the sound of the front door closing could be heard.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Hiroshima, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Dei-Nii!"_

Deidara lay on his bed, going over the latest pictures he had taken of the city. Itsukushima, or Miyajima as was the popular name of the island, was one of his favorite piece's he had taken. More specifically, the Floating Red Torii, or _Gate_. The scene was beautiful, especially in the right angle, the right light, the right time of day. He had taken the photo at six in the morning, having left his home around two in the morning just to make sure he got the right shot. Another was of Mount Fuji, taken three days back on the third floor outer roofing of an eleven floor shrine; cherry blossoms cornering the image of Mount Fuji.

"_Dei-Nii~!"_

Deidara rolled his blue/green eye that wasn't hidden by his long blonde hair that fell down past his shoulders. His right eye he kept covered by his long bangs; never was it uncovered. "Yeah?" He called out to the annoying voice of his younger brother.

"_Tobi forgot to tell Dei-Nii something yesterday!"_

"..." Deidara waited for his kid brother to continue, when he didn't Deidara spoke. "Well? What did you forget to tell me?"

"_Yesterday, Tobi answered the phone and the man said that Dei-Nii had an interview at four O'clock with Okinawa Art Museum. They want you to bring a portfolio of your stuff and that you should get there early to make a good impression. Also, your meeting will be held with a Higurashi, Kagome-Sama."_

Deidara looked around for his watch or cell phone, anything that could give him the time. _'Four O'clock, four O'clock, four...'_ He grabbed his cell phone from his back pack and flipped it open, _'Three twenty seven...forty-three minutes...'_ He closed his phone, "Shit!" Standing up he walked to his door and threw it open, "Tobi! Tobi, why didn't you tell me yesterday!?"

The boy frowned; he had short black hair and charcoal eyes. "Tobi tried! Tobi came to your room yesterday but Dei-Nii told Tobi to get lost!" He stuck his tongue out before running away.

Deidara sighed in vexation, thumping his head on the doorframe.

"Keep that up and you'll run out of what few brain cells you have left."

Deidara stopped in his assault on his head and looked up; his _rival_ stood staring at him with an uninterested expression. He had black hair past his shoulders in a low ponytail and had black charcoal eyes. "Did you need something Itachi?" He turned around and walked back into his room.

"Nothing from you; just thought you might want a ride to the Convey...I guess I was wrong."

"Wait...!" Deidara paused, gritting his teeth he turned around and faced Itachi; the other staring at him with a raised brow. "You...can get me to the Ferryboat in less then ten minutes? Because the ride..._if_ I can catch it, yeah, will take twenty minutes, then I still have to get to Okinawa Art Museum."

"Stop talking and grab your bag."

Deidara grabbed what he needed, stuffing both his wallet and cell into his back pocket before taking his portfolio under his arm and running out after Itachi.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked through the hall of the sixth floor of Okinawa Art Museum, stopping at two large oak doors. She held a grey suit jacket under her arm, a black long strap purse was over her shoulder, a grey skirt that ended just above her knees and a white dress shirt tucked into her shirt was her attire, skin toned panty hoes and black heels completed her look.

She knocked three times, "Sir,"

"_Enter,"_

She opened the door, and entered, closing the door softly behind her.

"Kagome, I'm glad you are here, what do you think of the center fold for Art Scheme Weekly?"

She looked at the long spread on his desk and smiled. "Claude Monet's 1908, San Giorgio Maggiore At Dusk. It's a beautiful masterpiece and a lovely choice id I do say so myself. This particular piece also went by the name 'Dusk in Venice, Venice in Twilight, and/or Sunset in Venice'. He was a genius masterpiece in his time, and I only wish I could have met him."

"Nicely put, nicely put."

Kagome smiled at her boss, the father of her boyfriend, Inu No Taisho. He had long white hair up in a high ponytail and wore a clean cut and sleek black suit, a white under shirt and black dress shoes.

"So, how can I help you, my dear?"

"I'm going out for coffee, do you want anything? Sesshoumaru has already made his request."

"Ah, Caramel Macchiato, Grande."

"Got it, any condiments?"

"Cool whip with chocolate and caramel drizzle. Also, could you pick me up one of those fruit parfaits?"

"Sure, mixed berry, strawberry or that peach one?"

"Hm, either strawberry or mixed."

"Right,"

"Will you be back in time for your interview with the young gentlemen I spoke of yesterday with you about?"

"Yeah, the coffee bistro is a block away and there is still half an hour left."

"Alright, be back soon, you don't want to miss him."

"I will." She left and once more, gently shut the door.

"Hm, good girl that one is." Inu No Taisho smiled to himself as he looked down at the beautiful masterpiece on his desk. He picked up his desk phone and dialed his secretary.

"_Yes sir?"_

"Go ahead and send the okay to Sango for the San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk to be displayed as the center fold."

"_Yes sir,"_

He hung up and sat down.

"...hm," He turned in his chair and looked out of the large wall sized window. "Pretty day today," He watched the snow fall and the light breezes carrying the white frost.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at her watch, ten more minutes and the girl behind the counter was taking her sweet time with the drinks.

"Ma'am, could you speed this along?"

"..." The girl faced her, her shoulder length blue hair moved with the quick motion. "Look lady," Her blue eyes flared. "I'm currently having a really bad day..., probably losing my job after today anyways, so back off."

"Oh, is that so?" Kagome asked in false concern. "Well then let me tell you how my day will go if you don't turn the speed up on my bosses coffee. I have an interview with a supposedly _new_ employee in..." she looked at her watch again. "Seven minutes, and it's a five minute walk to my building and a five minute walk to my _floor_; so I'm already going to be late. Now I just have to make sure I get there before this guy leaves and costs me my promotion, or gods forbid my _job_. Now, I'm going to make you a deal...get me my coffee quickly and accurately, I'll get you an interview at the wonderful company I work at. If you don't...I'll make sure there isn't a job on this planet that will take you!"

"..." The girl moved quicker and got started on the second coffee before preparing for the third while the second mixed. The third finished and she poured it then placed cool whip, caramel and chocolate drizzle on it, the lid next before going back to the second one. She made sure it was hot before giving a double pump of chocolate and adding shaved peppermint to the top of cool whip. "Would you like sleeves?"

"Yes, for all three." Kagome pulled a card out and turned it over, grabbing the fountain pen on the counter; she wrote her name cell and desk extension on the back. "This card has the front desk number, give them my extension and they will put you through to me, and if I'm not there you have my cell. Give me a call when you're fired." She took the drink holder and her drinks before turning and leaving. She pulled her own Raspberry Mocha Frappuccino from the holder and put her straw in it, taking a sip as she glanced at her watch.

"Damn," She was latte, which meant the kid was already there. She moved through the crowd and as she turned to enter the museum, someone crashed into her, causing her to spill her drink all over her front; thankfully saving the other two.

"Watch out, yeah!"

She looked up in time to see a cute blonde with a frown, blue eyes and coffee on his cheek. She raised a brow, looked at her _white_ top, now stained with coffee and then took a deep breath.

"_It's just a shirt," _She said as she walked inside quickly, tossing the empty cup into the trash before moving to the front desk. "Sango, do me a favor and run these to Sesshoumaru and Mr. Taisho. The Caramel Macchiato goes to Mr. Taisho and the Peppermint Seasonal is Sesshoumaru's."

"Yeah, I'll get it to them, but what happened to you?"

The blonde entered as Kagome spoke. "I had a run in with a male Malibu Barbie doll."

Sango glanced past her friend and looked at the glaring boy, "Blue eyes?"

"Yeah," She smirked, "Good guess, now, I have to change."

"Kay!" Sango moved to take the drinks to their rightful owners as Kagome raced upstairs at a speed unthinkable in two inch heels when the blonde stepped up to her. "May I help you?"

"I have an interview with Mrs. Kagome."

Sango held back a laugh, "...Miss. Kagome, she isn't married, and may I ask your name?"

"Deidara Iwa."

Sango looked down at a large desk planer she had set up for everyday that year. "Yeah, go on up. Her office is on the fourth floor, just go to the Secretarial desk on that floor and they will point you in the direction of her room, you can just...walk in."

"Uh, okay. Thank you, yeah." He turned and ran off to the elevator. Sango smiled and made her way to the elevator too.

"If you don't mind, I'll be sharing the elevator with you for a while."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed as she entered the floor and saw no one waiting, "Good, he's late too."

"Kagome! What happened to you?!"

She turned and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Hinata, uh...I ran into someone and...well...no need for long explanations. I think it's pretty clear what happened." She entered the office and shut the door behind her with her foot. "My purse is sticky too, damn it." She opened a closet and pulled a clean black shirt out along with a black pencil skirt. Removing her skirt, she pulled the black one on and then removed her shirt, grabbing some clean wipes to remove the stick residue from her chest. She heard the door open then a moment before she turned, it slammed shut. She pulled her black dress shirt on and tucked it in quickly before walking out to the waiting room. Throwing her trash away before turning to the seating area where...low and behold...her blonde coffee assailant sat with his face in his hands.

"Stand up and come in, hurry."

He did as told and stood, taking his portfolio and entering the office, a bright blush colored his cheeks as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Now, you brought your portfolio?" She questioned, "Here." She pushed the clean wipes to him and took the portfolio when handed.

"What are these for?"

"...you have coffee on your cheek," She said, pointing to his left cheek.

She sat on the arm of her desk chair and opened the portfolio, looking over his black and white prints. "You have quite an eye for beauty. Your black and white prints are gorgeous...ah!" She looked over one of his shots, "This is the Buddhist Cemetery in Kyoto...why did you choose this particular place to take photos of?"

"...It reminded me of the city; with its many towers of granite...it was beautiful..."

"..." She looked him over and took up the paper on her desk, "Deidara Iwa, nineteen years old...you are nineteen?" He nodded. "You are incredibly gifted, um. Look, I want you to accompany me to a meeting with a few of our clients and one of our magazine labels. It's later today, six thirty. Meet me here."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going to keep your portfolio and continue looking it over before deciding on which ones we will be using in our next art exhibition. You are free to have a look around and get used to your new work place. I'll have your office set up tomorrow."

"Right,"

She walked him to the door and before opening the door she looked to him, "Also, about earlier―"

"I am so sorry, I didn―"

"It isn't a problem; you'll just have to make it up to me." She smiled, "You can buy me a coffee this coming Saturday, I'll go over the shots we'll use then."

He blushed and nodded. "Alright then, yeah."

She opened the door and watched him leave before checking her watch, "Four forty," She locked her door and sat down, continuing to look over the photos. The upcoming activities of the day were high on her mind.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please regard me kindly! Read and Review! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holiday Proposal**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**

**Summary – Every little girl dreams of her big day. Weddings! All little girls want to be able to walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress, and then say 'I do' to their dream prince. Well, what should make Kagome any different...well, the way she is proposed to definitely isn't something you would see every day. Especially since her boyfriend isn't the one proposing, for that matter...well...let's just see how this plays out.**

**Anime**** – InuYasha/Naruto**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Deidara**

**Genre – Romance/Alternate Universe**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Day Before Day One**

**-x-x-x-**

**(December 1, 2009)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Well...now what?' _Deidara walked through the halls of the building that he would be working in come tomorrow. He stopped walking at the feel of his cell phone vibrating in his back pocket. Pulling it out, he flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

"How did it go? Or are you still in the middle of the interview?"

"...Itachi?" Deidara frowned, "Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just wanted to know if I had satirizing rights."

"No you don't, yeah!"

"So you got the job?" He wasn't speaking in any sort of excitement, just a note of curiosity of substantiation in his voice and a need to acquire data for his family.

"I start tomorrow, but I won't be home for a while, yeah."

"Oh?"

"Mm, she invited me to a meeting at six-thirty, or at least...I'll be meeting her in her office at six-thirty before we head to wherever the meeting is going to be held."

"So you made a good impression?"

"Well...not exactly, yeah."

"...?"

Deidara sighed, "I ran into her outside the front entrance of the Okinawa Art Museum, spilt her coffee all over her, and then I walked in on her while she was dressing..."

"...so how much money did you pay her to not throw you out on the spot?"

"Shut up, yeah!"

"...only you...could get a job after all of that."

"You could do it too...probably easier than I can."

"Hn,"

"Oh, I'm also taking her out this Saturday and buying her a coffee...since I spilt hers."

"So...you have a date...with your boss?"

"It isn't a date, yeah!"

"Is she married?"

"No..."

"Single?"

"...I don't know, yeah...what does it matter? I'm not dating her or planning on it either. I have had enough dating to last me a lifetime, yeah."

"I was just curious. Well, none the less...my advice...don't get involved unless you are sure she's single."

"I didn't ask for your advice, yeah!"

"Not that it matters, but I never asked if you wanted it."

'_Damn him...'_ Deidara glared at the marble white floor. "Tell your mom that I'll be late for dinner and I'll just pick something up on the way home, yeah."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Bye."

"..."

Deidara closed his cell at the sudden ear-splitting sound that came from Itachi hanging up. "I have an hour before I need to meet with Higurashi, yeah..." He walked towards the elevator, "But what do I do before then."

"Have you tried moving out of the way?"

Deidara jumped and turned at the familiar voice. "Sasori!"

"Yo," A young man similar in age to Deidara, raised his hand in a lazy motion. He had messy red/maroon hair that fell just past his ears and red eyes that seemed to be taking in the person in front of him with curiosity. "What are you doing here?" Sasori asked blandly, walking past the happy blonde and up to the elevator.

Deidara pouted, "How mean, yeah." He followed Sasori into the elevator. "I'm looking around."

"Get lost?"

"No!"

"Then why are you in Okinawa Art Museum? You are in the member of staff subdivision and to make matters more confusing, you were on Higurashi's floor...why?"

"I was here for an interview. What are you doing here?"

"Oh...I'm here as a representative for Mr. Hoshio. He is the superior at the National Art Center in Tokyo."

"Eh!? That's the one in Roppongi; it's supposed to be one of the largest in Japan!"

"I'm well aware."

"You work there?"

"Mmhm, I'm the chief art consultant and the personal assistant of Mr. Hoshio."

"I see..."

"You will be working for Higurashi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

"And you saw her shirtless?"

"Yep!" Deidara suddenly realized what he said and went cold in the face. "Ah! Don't tell anyone!"

"Right, right...I just thought it would be humorous to see you fall for that. I'm not surprised you are still here; she's a really nice girl and never takes things to heart, but a fair warning...never make her late to a meeting. She is an agenda on legs."

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration, yeah?"

"Nope, she became the assistant director of the Okinawa Art Museum at 18, but started working here at 17...as a photographer. She managed this with her rigorous schedule that she lived by. On top of that, she's in a relationship with the youngest son of the Okinawa Art Museums President. Also, she's up for a promotion, and the oldest son wants to be her assistant, which says something, considering. She's an amazing woman...and only 20 years old."

"..." Deidara watched Sasori get off the elevator and followed after, "How do you know so much about her?"

"...Mr. Hoshio does a background check on every woman who works in the Japanese Art industry that he's connected to. In other words, all of Japan's Art Museums or Art Centers...he's got the layout of all the offices for female coworkers along with their Bio's..."

"...that's kind of weird...yeah."

"Yes, I know..."

"Why does he do background checks?"

"To get dates."

The two stopped and turned to see Sango standing there.

"Sango, how has your day been?"

"Oddly humorous thanks to the blonde male Malibu here."

Sango answered Sasori truthfully.

"Hey! I'm not a Malibu, yeah!"

"So you must have been behind the shirtless Higurashi scene."

Sango smiled, "I hadn't expected it to turn out so perfectly timed; but yeah, I played a minor role."

"EH!? Isn't Higurashi your friend?!"

"Yeah, that's why I can get away with it and you still have a job. She knows perfectly well who did it and I'll get an earful later, but...I don't think I will care all that much."

"Wouldn't her boyfriend be upset, yeah?"

Sasori and Sango stopped walking; both shared a look between each other. "..."

"What?" Deidara turned and looked them both over.

"Oh, it's nothing...Inuyasha...he likes totting her around...you know." Sango explained. "Kagome is oblivious to that kind of stuff though, and though he uses her in a sense...popularity, reputation and such...I think she uses him as well...unintentionally though. I don't think she herself sees how she's using him, but her reputation flies all around the art industries in Japan, and she gets many job offers with even better imbursements, but she always turns them down, which makes her look good in ways...not working for the money, kind of thing. She really is a great person though, so I don't care about the rumors that travel the art industries. She is a fair boss and fun too..."

"I get it, but if she's that wonderful a person...why is her boyfriend just showing her off as a trophy or a prize?"

"...why does Inuyasha do anything? He's a moron."

"Sasori, don't let Inu No Taisho here you saying that."

"...hn, like he doesn't think the same thing. He tries to get Kagome with Sesshoumaru all the time, you know this as well as I do."

"Yes...but still..."

"Why don't you tell her, yeah?"

Sasori chuckled, "Sango is afraid that she will believe InuYasha over her, and that it might cost her their friendship. She doesn't want her to get hurt, but she also knows how stubborn Kagome is."

"..." Sango looked at the floor with her eyes being overshadowed by her bangs. "I grew up with Kagome and Hinata, we are sisters...and Hinata, Kagome and my baby brother are all I have left."

"What about your family?"

She turned a cold glare on him, "What family?" Her voice came out cold and hard.

"...never...mind, yeah?"

Sasori gave a small smile that lasted as long as it took too form on his lips. Not long...

"Sasori, the meeting is in thirty minutes, you'd better hurry." Sango said, her attitude doing a complete 180 as she turned and left the two.

"...I should get back to Higurashi, yeah."

"See ya."

Deidara headed back to the elevator and waited as the door closed and Sasori walked into a room farther down the hall. When he heard the Bing of the elevator, he waited as the doors opened and stepped in.

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

"...Tobi's lost..." The thirteen year old walked down the streets of Okinawa, a sad frown placed absolutely on his face. He made his way to a bench and sat down. _'Tobi want Dei-Nii...'_ Tobi glanced up and his eyes brightened before he took off in a run.

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

Kagome smiled when a knock came to her door. "Come in Deidara." The blonde poked his head in side of her office and his eyes widened. On an easel was his print of the Cemetery; a black frame and gold accents lined it. A gold plaque was centered on the bottom of the frame with the name _'Entreaty of Kyoto'_ written neatly in a thin cursive font and beneath the title in a bolder font was _'Photographer: Iwa, Deidara'_

"How do you like it?"

"..." Deidara walked up to the photo and placed his hand on the plaque. "...Miss. Kagome...you...I...thank you...yeah."

"Don't thank me, I'm doing my job. Besides, I should be the one thanking you. You are in charge of writing a brief history of the Cemetery though. It will be engraved on a marble pedestal, so make it professional but interesting, for both the younger generation and those of the older class." Deidara nodded in consent to her soon to be boss. "Now, can you grab the easel and display? I wanted to go ahead and show Inu No Taisho while I was there."

"Uh, yes Ma'am."

"Kagome,"

Deidara picked the easel and display up before turning to Kagome, "I'm sorry?"

"Deidara, you are only one year younger than me, less...considering your birthday is only eight months after mine. That means that...for a little more than three months...we are the same age. So...call me by my first name."

"R-right," He turned his head away from her, so that she wouldn't see the light blush that spread across her cheeks. _'She's got a boyfriend, yeah. I should just do as told and not think on it.'_ He followed her out of the room and they made their way up to the meeting room where Sasori stood waiting for them at the door, holding it open for the two before taking his own seat.

"Hello Sasori, Shikamaru...how have you two been?"

"I was fine until about three minutes ago." Shikamaru said dully.

"Is that about the time you arrived?" Kagome questioned.

"Exactly when I arrived."

"What about you Sasori?"

"I arrived about thirty minutes ago. Deidara there was keeping me company."

"Eh?!"

Deidara wanted to strangle his friend.

'_That dummy! He was an Anti-Socialite in both middle and high school. Who would believe he willingly held a conversation with some newbie?'_

"Wow, Deidara, you most be quite the conversationalist, huh."

'_Guess that answers that question, yeah.'_ He sweat dropped. "Don't give me so much credit. We went to middle school and high school together, yeah."

"EH!?" Kagome smiled, "How cool! You have reunited after long last!"

"..." Sasori and Deidara glanced between each other, "Kagome, your definition of long last wouldn't happen to be four months...would it?"

"...huh?" Kagome looked to Deidara.

"Yeah...we haven't been apart for too long. Only four months."

"Oh, I see. Hm?" Kagome turned as the door opened, she stood and bowed with the others, Deidara followed their example before they all sat down silently and Inu No Taisho made his way to the front of the table and sat down.

"I'm glad everyone...where is Miss. Yamazaki?"

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room as the door slammed open then shut. "Hu, hu, hu, I-I'm here..."

Kagome smiled and turned to her other friend.

"Ino, you look worn out."

"That's because―"

"_**Onii-Nei!!! Open the door!"**_

"**..."** The room remained silent and watched as she became flustered.

"Ino...why is someone screaming brotherly sister at you?"

"**I DON'T KNOW!"**

"Uh...I think I do..." Deidara at this point wanted nothing more than to bury his brother alive.

"Huh?" Ino's ears perked and she turned a little, body still pressed against the door, holding it in place. "Y-you..."

"Oh, you two look like you could be brother and sister." Kagome smiled.

"...please, open the door, yeah."

Ino glanced to Inu No Taisho who nodded with a smile.

"..." She sighed and stepped aside, letting go all at once. The door flew open and the boy fell inside.

"Huh? Oh, Onii-Nei!" Tobi hugged the girl who just gave in and let him.

"Tobi,"

Tobi turned and his eyes widened. **"TWO ONII-NEI'S?!"**

"**NO YOU HYPERACTIVE NITWIT!"** He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down. "That is Miss. Yamazaki, one of the clients of Okinawa Art Museum, you are interrupting a meeting and as such, you need to quietly and motionlessly...sit down in the hall way and wait for me."

"...Yes Dei-Nii."

"Thank you." Deidara noticed the frown and sighed, "Tobi..." He closed his eyes as his brother turned to face him; he just knew he was going to regret this. "How about some ice cream after this?"

"YATTA! YATTA!" Tobi ran out the door and shut it before silence filled not only the room they were in but the hallway too.

"..."

"Amazing...it got so quiet..." Kagome couldn't help but say.

"Hm," Inu No Taisho smiled at the other occupants of the room and they all sat down and the meeting began.

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**(1 hour later)**

"So that brings today's meeting to an end; I look forward to continuing our business. Please be careful on your way home and have a good night, all of you."

Kagome yawned and stretched, "Inu No Taisho sir?"

"Hm, yes Kagome?"

"I wanted to show you one of our newest displays that will be going up in our upcoming exhibition. Deidara, if you will."

Deidara nodded and handed the display to Inu No Taisho, bowing politely to him before walking back to Kagome's side.

"Oh goodness, this is certainly an exquisite piece, and am I right to assume that our newest photographer took this?"

Kagome nodded.

Deidara stared in surprise; she wasn't smiling or giggling like she had been before, and he had just realized, that throughout the meeting, she had been the picturesque of professionalism.

'_This is why she is where she is.'_ Deidara couldn't help but feel happy that _'she'_ was his boss.

"Then, it's a pleasure to have you on our team, Mr. Iwa." Inu No Taisho held his hand out and Deidara hesitantly took it in a firm grasp.

"A pleasure to be here, sir."

After that, everyone started filing out of the room.

"Hey, Iwa." Ino called, "Your kiddo bro fell asleep in the hall. I think Shikamaru is going to join him." She glared at the 23 year old with black hair pulled into a spiked out high ponytail. "Talk about lazy,"

Kagome smiled before her eyes widened and she pulled Inu No Taisho's arm in front of her and looked the time over. "AH! I'M LATE!" She didn't even grab her bag, merely took off out the door and down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevators.

"..." Inu No Taisho sighed. "Well, you will be her personal assistant starting tomorrow...so why don't you take her bag to her. She'll be at the Gardenia Bistro."

"Uh...yes sir."

"Hey," Sasori called to him, "I'll give your brother a ride back to your home. But you know, come tomorrow, he's dragging you to the ice cream parlor." Sasori woke the younger up and took his hand before pulling him with him to the elevator. Deidara grabbed her bag and left after the girl.

"...this...is going to be a long night, yeah."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! Please and Sankyu! ^_^''**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holiday Proposal**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**

**Summary – Every little girl dreams of her big day. Weddings! All little girls want to be able to walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress, and then say 'I do' to their dream prince. Well, what should make Kagome any different...well, the way she is proposed to definitely isn't something you would see every day. Especially since her boyfriend isn't the one proposing, for that matter...well...let's just see how this plays out.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Naruto**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Deidara**

**Genre – Romance/Alternate Universe**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)**

**-x-x-x-**

**Day One: A Test of Worth**

**Part One**

**-x-x-x-**

**(December 1, 2009)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

Deidara thanked the taxi driver, running to the front entrance of the extravagant Gardenia Bistro; he passed the front waiter who called out for him. He didn't care to stay long enough for him to question why he was there or if he had a reservation. He knew well enough that he was _under_ dressed for the radiant restaurant. He spotted Kagome up the stairs of the Bistro that wound up against the wall, coming to the second floor where, he would assume the high-class, swanky type ate. Walking quietly to the top, he noticed her laughing with a young man, he assumed to be Inuyasha, who sat across from her. He had white hair that fell a little past his shoulders and golden eyes; wearing a black suite with a crimson red tie, he also wore an arrogant smirk, occasionally looking over the rim of his wine glass at passing men who stopped to stare at the beautiful Kagome. Deidara stopped his thought's and pushed them back. Walking to her table, he tapped her gently on the shoulder causing her to jump a bit as she turned then smiled. "Deidara! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you forgot your purse, yeah; Mr. Taisho told me to come here and return it you."

She blushed, "Oops, guess I was in such a rush that it slipped my mind." She took her bag and bowed thankfully, "Thank you,"

"..." His eyes widened at the show of respect; he bowed back, much lower than she and replied, "It was the least I could do, especially after this morning!" Turning, he left and returned to the taxi that was waiting patiently for him.

**-x-x-x-**

**(December 1, 2009)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Hiroshima, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

Deidara huffed irritably as he finally made it home. He just knew he was going to need to buy a car. Taxi expense would kill him, and depending on Itachi wasn't something he looked forward to. He stepped past the mailbox and pressed a button on the Speaker Com. outside the gate.

"_This is Itachi, who is it,"_

"You know who it is, yeah." Deidara clenched his fists; it was cold, he didn't like standing outside during the cold season, in fact, he hated it.

"_..."_ It was silent for a while and Deidara could practically see Itachi sitting by the Com. with a book in hand and a pair of reading glasses; silently taking in the composition of matter as he let him freeze outside._ "No, I can't say I do."_

"Itachiiii~!"

It was silent for a moment longer when finally a loud and outstretched creak sounded from the large black arch-like gate's that blocked him from entering. Normally he would have been able to get in, however, he'd forgotten his key...he had been in such a rush, it wasn't really a surprise that he'd forgotten. Walking past Itachi's car, he stopped and stared a moment before a determined look took place within his greenish blue orbs. Yes, he needed a car...

"You going to come in, or just stand there and ogle my car?" Deidara sighed and walked inside, passing Itachi on the way. "Sasori dropped Tobi off. Your brother is asleep in his room; how did it go?"

"Mm, the meeting was pretty boring once it got started, yeah...but she introduced me to her higher up, a few of their biggest contributors as well as business partners...well...business partners representatives...I had to take her bag to her at this really fancy bistro, uh...Gardenia Bistro...I think, I don't remember now...oh, and I need a car. I also start tomorrow; my shift is hers...since...now I'm her personal assistant and their new photographer."

"Did you tell her that you paint?"

"...she doesn't need to know that,"

Itachi watched as Deidara closed up, his eyes diming as he turned and shut the door. They had been conversing in the doorway, cold air filling the foyer with a still chill. "Deidara,"

"Drop it; it's done, over...it..._doesn't matter anymore_." His voice grew distant and Itachi had to watch his...dare he said it..._friend_, as he closed himself up to those around him again. He shouldn't have mentioned it...he should not have brought it up...he _should_ have left it as was...

Deidara made his way to his room, opening his door, he placed his wallet and mobile on the side table next to his alarm clock. He had to be at work at eight in the morning, he got off at seven in the afternoon...at least he'd get some sleep...He looked at the clock which read **10:09:17 PM**, neon green taunted him as he looked the bright numbers point blank before blinking and rubbing his eyes. _'I'll take a quick bath then go to bed,'_ He sighed, setting his alarm for **5:50:00 AM**.

**-x-x-x-**

**(December 2, 2009)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was in a foul, evil mood that morning. Inuyasha had whined and complained her ear off the night before because she had, in his words, _an attractive guy secretary with an obvious attraction to her who can't be trusted because he's too nice and that's shady_, ...yeah, she wasn't too sure what to say to that either. But since that little...overload of rudeness, especially after he told her to _kick him to the curb and fire his ass_...she hadn't spoken a word to him. Now she sat in the same Coffee Bistro, _**Java Hinge Café**_. A cup of White Plum Tea was in front of her as she stirred it in a daze, a teaspoon of sugar sweetened it to a nice delicate and soothing remedy for the start of her...so far...crappy day. She looked up at the sight of blonde passing by her window and her eyes widened, glancing down at her watch scoffed,_ 'It's twenty till seven, I was here longer than I thought,'_ She asked for a cup to go and placed her drink in it before paying and tipping the waitress. Chasing after the blonde, she called out to him and watched him turn and bow, flustered by her suddenly calling out to him, or perhaps the red was from the chill in the air and she was merely thinking too much on Inuyasha's words about him having an _obvious attraction_ to her. Really though, she couldn't tell, so how obvious could it be? In her opinion, Inuyasha was being his normal, rude, arrogant and covetous self that he'd always been. If she thought about it, she wasn't entirely sure how they came to be together, but they were, and she was happy with their relationship...if a little annoyed with his constant shadowing of her life.

"Miss. Higurashi,"

"Kagome," She corrected, noticing the lackluster in his eyes, where yesterday a sparkle indulged her within his eyes. "You don't seem like the same spry gentleman that I'd had the pleasure of speaking with yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, yeah!" He smiled, though, it never reached his eyes.

"No your not..."

"Please don't think too much on it, Miss. Higur─...ah, Miss. Kagome; I'm simply not a morning person, yeah." He told her in an attempt to reassure her.

She smiled, "Alright then; shall we?" She hooked her thumb towards the entrance lobby of Okinawa Art Museum. He gave a nod and followed her to the buildings front doors. Snow was falling in handfuls as she held her badge to the badge detector. The red light flashed green and she opened the door before it turned red again. "We'll get you your badge around noon; the badge department is actually in another building, so...do you have a car?"

He blushed, shaking his head in the negative. "No, I plan to buy when once I save up the money, but I don't have one as we speak."

"How do you get to the places you photograph?"

"Ah...Itachi...I use his car."

"Itachi...you mean Uchiha-Sempai?" Her eyes brightened at the familiar name.

Deidara frowned, "Ex-boyfriend?" He asked, as if it were obvious.

She laughed out, "Oh no; Ex-tutor!" Her laughter filled the hallway, her bad mood seemingly gone in an instant. "No offense, but Itachi and I never would have worked out."

"Oh?" That caught his interest. Lots of girls Itachi dated didn't work out, and knew that they wouldn't work out, but that didn't stop them from _dating_!

"Yeah...he and I...we were too much..._alike_. We both loved reading, quiet and...well...our space, that it would be pointless to go out with each other. He did ask though, and I was tempted to say yes...but..." She smiled, nodding her head to a man passing the two as they made their way to the elevator. "I just didn't want anything from him...nothing that he hadn't already given me...at least."

"What did he give you?"

"My future...he tutored me in high school in advanced cultural studies, and he was also the one who inspired me to be what I wanted to be. His words were, _if you are ever going to make it out there in the real world, you will need to learn to start doing things for you and you alone. Don't let anyone else hold you back._ So...he's already given me more than I could have ever asked for."

While she'd been talking, Deidara couldn't help but notice the warm look that had taken up residence in her eyes. _'She looks beautiful...'_ He hadn't even noticed his hands lifting the camera held around his neck, _'Just like that.'_ The lens cover being carefully removed, _'So...beautiful...'_

_**~SNAP~**_

Kagome jumped and turned in time to see a camera held gently, almost caressingly, like it was a porcelain doll or something. That side view of a flash was enough to tell her what had happened. "Deidara, explain yourself!" Her cheeks flushed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, yeah!" He bowed apologetically, "It's just, when you were talking about what Itachi had given to you...I don't know..." he looked up at her, "Your eyes took on this light, and tenderness...that just...made you look..." He turned away, unable to proceed.

"...look...look what?" She asked curiously.

"..._Beautiful_..." He bowed respectfully, whispering one more apology before passing her by in the hallway as they left the elevator and it's see-through wall's that had confined them as they'd ascended floors.

Kagome tried hard to fathom what had just transpired; she wasn't sure if she should be mad...or honored...instead...she chose to be uninterested on the matter. Though, she knew that her decision was...ill-considered...at most.

**-x-x-x-**

**(December 2, 2009)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

Inu No Taisho stared in mirth at the newest member of his team. He was pacing the hall back and forth, mumbling every so about something to do with taking a photo of his, not thinking of her feelings and without her permission. He'd stop and scoff, then continue pacing, going into great detail of the reason he'd done it, then he would go off on why he shouldn't have. He had heard his son's name, Inuyasha, mentioned in his reasons why he shouldn't have taken the picture, as well as his job being on the line after only one day. At this point, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Son, you have nothing to worry about." He slapped him on the shoulder causing him to stumble forward and jump in fright at the sudden appearance of his boss. "Come with me, let's talk." Deidara mentally kicked himself for talking out loud, but followed his bosses' boss up to his office none the less.

He stepped into the office and took note of the large, scenery window behind the desk, a perfect view of the falling snow that made way for a new, fresh blanket of purity upon the Earth's floor; welcoming a new day to those still asleep.

"Now son," Inu No Taisho sat down at his desk, motioning to the seat across from him. Deidara took the seat, nervous for a multitude of reasons, but the main one being, the father of the son dating his boss had heard him ranting about taking a picture of his son's girlfriend. He just knew he'd lost his job. "Tell me what's wrong, why are you getting so worked-up and worried over a picture? Something you capture with a lens, a camera that I take is apart of you, must hold some importance...you must have had a reason to take it...so why so worried over it?"

"Because...it's a picture of Kagome..._and she may get upset, yeah_..."

"Ah, good girl, that one. You are her secretary, I'm sure this won't be the last picture you take of the girl. And if it is and she fires you, you have a picture to remember her by, Right?"

Deidara stared dumbfounded at the man in front of him, "Yeah...yeah, I guess that's true...but I don't want to get fired, it was just a spur of the moment thing and I hadn't even realized that I was taking a picture till after the shutters on my camera sounded, yeah! I took it because it seemed...heavenly, beautiful! The way the light was touching her, and how she looked, thinking back on memories of inspiration, it was beautiful!"

"Then you should be commended! Don't get yourself down; you saw a priceless picture that held beauty and you moved on instinct! You are a photographer! Act like one!"

Deidara smiled, "Yeah!"

"Now, I have a job for you!"

Deidara looked on at the overly enthused Mr. Taisho, who was now as pumped as Deidara was. "What is it sir?"

"There is a young man coming overseas to bring in a collection of art from their Art Institute, and we will be receiving it, but he needs to be picked up. I have a car ready outside, and originally I was going to go and meet the gentleman in person myself, but I was called in for a meeting in an hour and I won't make it if I go to pick him up. His name is Hojo, Akitoji Hojo, to be exact. He has a cousin with the same first name, different last name, funnily enough, they look almost completely identical. Don't be fooled though!" He snapped, "Akitoji has long hair, and the other doesn't! I have already been fooled by that tyrant cousin of Akitoji, and I won't have him making a fool out of me again!" Deidara could almost see the fire in Mr. Taisho's eyes.

"I will be sure that it is Akitoji I am picking up, as well...I will deliver him safely to Okinawa Art Museum. You have my word, yeah!" He bowed respectfully and the man before him dismissed him. "Oh, which airport, what gate?"

"Here," He handed him a piece of paper with a picture and information printed neatly on it. "Do me proud boy!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get back into the habit of faster updates. As it is, I didn't update Mama Knows Best like I'd planned to because I was writing this one and Whatever It Takes. Please Read and Review! ^_^'' SANKYU~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holiday Proposal**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**

**Summary – Every little girl dreams of her big day. Weddings! All little girls want to be able to walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress, and then say 'I do' to their dream prince. Well, what should make Kagome any different...well, the way she is proposed to definitely isn't something you would see every day. Especially since her boyfriend isn't the one proposing, for that matter...well...let's just see how this plays out.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Naruto**

**Main Couple – Kagome/Deidara**

**Genre – Romance/Alternate Universe**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)**

**-x-x-x-**

**Day One: A Test of Worth**

**Part Two**

**-x-x-x-**

**(December 2, 2009)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Okinawa, Japan)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Gate...B1219...B1219...B...12...16, 17, 18...B1219! Finally...I had to take a bullet train from Okinawa Airport point A all the way to Okinawa Airport point B to get to his Gate. I hope they haven't already let the passengers off the plane."

_**~Boarding American Airlines Flight 3212 to North Carolina, all passengers please make their way to Gate B1221~**_

'_Now...where can I find an Attendant...ah!'_ Deidara walked up to a woman in a black sliming pant suit with an Okinawa Airport Air Flights badge hanging from her hip. "Miss...Miss."

She turned and smiled handsomely, "Yes sir?"

"Um, do you n=know if the passengers of flight B1219 have already been let off the plane?"

"Not yet, no. We were just about to open the gate though,"

"Oh, thank you." He bowed and made to stand by the gate, listening as they announced for gate B1219's arrival. A few moments later and a crowd of people began filing out of the plane. Deidara looked the picture over then glanced back up in time to see the man he'd come to pick up trip over the spacing of the gate and plane. This was an almost immediate domino effect as the passengers behind him toppled on top of him.

"_**AHH~! HEEEEAAAAVY!"**_

'_...really?'_

"Oh my..." The woman who had answered him earlier rushed off to help the fallen pile of passengers.

About ten minutes after that, the passengers were freed from the pile up and Hojo Akitoji stood irritated and flushed; holding a heavily wrapped bundle in his arms as he looked around for a sign of some sort. Deidara, as much as he'd wanted to just vanish in the crowd and leave him looking for an escort, raised his hand, catching the mans attention. He smiled and ran forward only to once more trip on a bag strap that had been lying idly on the airports marble flooring. _'I can do this...it's like dealing with Tobi...'_ The man fumbled to free his foot and backed into an elder woman, sending her into another person and both into the seats in the waiting area on top of a child who cried out for her mother. _'No...This is worse...'_ He sighed, making his way to the two who were struggling to get off the scared little girl. He pulled them both up carefully, then crouched down to the frightened little girl and smiled, "Are you okay, yeah?"

"...M-momma...I want...m-momma!"

She was terrified of all the eyes looking at her. Deidara spotted a woman running worriedly up to the crowd. "Your mom is on her way," He pointed and watched her turn, "Are you okay though? You aren't hurt?"

"N-no...I'm not hurt. I scrapped my elbow on the seat, but that's all." She pointed at her lightly bleeding and watched him carefully as he pulled out his walled and a baby blue bandage with silver smileys on it. He placed it on her elbow and she smiled when her mom picked her up and checked her over herself.

Deidara stood straight and turned back to Hojo who was once more standing embarrassed in a crowd. He took the man's sleeve and began for the door.

"Thanks Mister!"

He smiled and waved goodbye to the little girl, still dragging the cause of all the trouble out of the Airport. "My name is Deidara, Mr. Taisho requested I come pick you up. You _are_ Hojo Akitoji...correct?"

"Y-yes," He struggled to keep up with the blonde as they made their way to the luggage, "C-call me Akitoji, please. I've never really been fond of my first name."

"Right, Akitoji-San. You're kind of clumsy...no offense, yeah."

"No...Miss. Kagome has said that before too. Though, much more ingenuously than you yourself did." He smiled awkwardly before moving to catch a few bags and large, but thin boxes.

It took a good hour to get everything in the vehicle neatly and safely, without harming the items confined within the boxes.

"So what all did you bring over?"

"Ah!" Akitoji's eyes brightened, "Some of the older talents from China's T'ang Dynasty, a few Jade pieces, some renaissance works and other random choices. There from all over the world, parts of different collections, some even need special authorization to take. This is including Kagome's favorite piece."

Deidara listened to the man speak, he wasn't so bad really. His interest in art, and the passion he spoke with about the widespread topic was overwhelming, if not inspiring. "You mentioned Kagome's favorite piece, yeah, what is it...? If you don't mind me asking..."

"A final masterpiece by a world renowned artist named Dante Gabriel Rossetti."

"Never heard of him,"

"..."

'_Did I say something wrong?' _Deidara frowned as Hojo Akitoji stared shocked and almost in horror at him for his lack of knowledge concerning the Artist mentioned.

**-x-x-x-**

"Yes, yes, yes..."

Kagome listened to Inu No Taisho as he paced back and forth in his office, occasionally stopping to gaze out at the snowfall.

"No, no, no..."

He turned to Kagome and moved his hand in a writing motion. She opened her purse and pulled from it a small notepad and pen.

"Go ahead," He listened, "Two-Twelve, Seventy-two, Ninety-two, Four, Forty-Four." He paused, "Gregory D'gorgio..." He rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes...yes..." He crossed the floor to his door and opened it before slamming it shut. "Oh, I'm really sorry to cut this conversation short, sir, but I have an enraged son standing across from me." He listened, "Yes, I'll talk to you another time, another day. Goodbye."

Kagome raised a brow as he flipped his cell phone shut. "Enraged son?" She asked sardonically.

"It's plausible..." He smiled, "Everyone is aware of Inuyasha's...less than desirable temper." He sighed, taking a seat behind his desk; he motioned her to sit across from him. "How you manage to put up with him, is beyond my intellectual capacity, my dear."

"It's beyond mine as well..." She said disdainfully.

His eyes brightened as her mood darkened. "Oh my, oh goodness...has the two of you gotten into a fight?" He was practically beaming.

Kagome frowned, "Don't look too worried..." She sighed, "He went off on some half-baked theory after Deidara brought me my purse yesterday, throwing out accusations of him obviously like me and that I should fire him, kick him to the curb!" She glared, "I can't believe he'd say something like that about someone he doesn't even know!"

"...really?" He laughed, "I'm his father, and I have no problem picturing him throwing a tantrum about some random boy secretary recently hired to work for is girlfriend." He handed a pamphlet outline to Kagome who smiled.

"Moving onto the important things?" She asked, "This is just the rough draft, you have no problem with me setting up the exhibits and the scheduled art showings?"

"Have I ever?"

Kagome smiled, "Never." She stood up and made her way to depart when a loud crashing sounded down the hall.

"Oh goody, Hojo is here!" Inu No Taisho stood, walking passed a wide eyed Kagome who remembered all too well the last time Akitoji had come to their Museum.

'_I'll be pasting everything moveable down by the end of the day, from the vases, to the tapestries and down to the rugs on the floor.'_ She sighed, following after her boss.

"KAGOME~!"

Arms enveloped her as she paid no heed to the man hugging her, instead, her eyes took in any damage that may have taken place outside Inu No Taisho's office. "What did you break?" She asked curiously.

"Hm?" He looked confused before his eyes widened, "Oh no! Blonde man!" He took off around the corner.

Kagome looked on for a moment when he reappeared, taking slow steps backwards until he behind her. Deidara appeared next, holding a cracked camera in his hands; his eye, the one not covered, met Kagome's before he looked away. Kagome paid no attention to that, instead, her eyes stayed glued to the camera he held almost preciously in his hands. "Deidara...I'm so sorry. Look, Hojo is under our Insurance Policy, so we will have a new camera sent in immediately, or...if you would rather...we could send that one in for repairs." She added as a sad look passed over his eyes.

"Yes, if possible!" Deidara brightened, his camera held devotedly within his hands.

Kagome looked at her assistant when something snapped in her mind, "I forgot, today I was supposed to take you to get your ID and show you to your office!" She took his hand in hers and left Inu No Taisho and Hojo alone.

"..." Hojo glanced to a frowning Inu No Taisho, watching the older man's frown turn into a scheming grin in an eerily slow manner.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru looked over the frames of the paintings that had come from Rome, England and others places equally far from them, as well as their neighbor China. He was making sure no nicks marred the masterpieces or vases held within the boxes.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He turned, his father grinned as he made his way towards him. Taking the board he'd only moments ago held while checking over inventory of the pieces sent from over seas. "Father...is there a reason you're grinning like you just got away with murder?" He asked in all seriousness, taking the clipboard back and continuing down the check list and verifying their safe arrival and perfect condition.

"Yes, now that you mentioned it! You are to take Kagome and her assistant to lunch; I want all three of you to put together a most grand Exhibit Pamphlet and plan for the upcoming event!"

"...doesn't Kagome usually take care of that stuff?"

"Yes, yes, yes...but I want group effort. She does so much..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will help where I can..." He glanced down at the paper, _'Where she'll let me help.'_

"Wonderful!" He gave a hearty laugh, "Also, while you are with her, why not invite her out to din─"

"Get out, you foolish old man!"

"...how sad...Sesshoumaru...you won't even let Papa finish..."

"This conversations reached a critical crossroad the second you started talking, and every direction possible to take is inappropriate! Leave..." Sesshoumaru said, calming himself down.

"Well...then, why not help me get her and that young assistant of hers together?"

"Again...inappropriate, she's in a relationship...with your youngest son, no less...and around every corner, you are trying to pass her off to another man...even trying to play matchmaker between her and myself, your oldest son." He sighed, "I'll be the first to admit that I don't care for how Inuyasha acts when she's not around, or how he talks to her occasionally. Yes, his temper worries me too...and as much as I don't care about hurting Inuyasha's feelings by stealing such a beautiful piece of work from right beneath his nose..." He turned to Inu No Taisho with a cold seriousness in his eyes. "That would also mean hurting Kagome in an emotional way. I won't do something so dishonorable..." He turned back to a sculpture and began scrutinizing the Terra-Cotta masterpiece. "If she fall's in love with her assistant...that's one thing, but I'm not going to break a relationship up just so you can utilize your matchmaking skill." He wrote something down on the paper, "Besides, he's been here for little less than a day and a half...he could be a serial killer for all you know."

"Hahaha! No," Inu No Taisho said adamantly, "He's no serial killer. You haven't met him yet, have you...well, that will be changed. Go, she's showing him to his new office; it's next to her's. I'll take over down here." Inu No Taisho ushered his son out of the subterranean vault, snatching the clipboard from him before closing the door after him.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched Deidara as he walked about his new office, taking in the size, the window that was half the size of the wall behind him, centered perfectly on the wall, his desk right before it, and a comfy chair behind it. One both sides of the office, on opposing walls, were two pictures, one of one half of the earth, the other of the other half of the earth.

"Cool...yeah,"

Kagome smiled, she had found his way of speaking to be absolutely adorable, and enjoyed hearing him talk.

"Kagome,"

The two turned to see a man with long silvery white hair and golden molten orbs; he wore a black pair of business pants, a button up white dress shirt and a black tie. He was holding his business suit coat under his left arm, a pair of Armani black leather shoes on his feet, and a bored look in his eyes was boring into Deidara's blue green eyes, or...eye.

"Sesshoumaru,"

'_Sesshoumaru...? Sasori and Sango mentioned him yesterday.'_ Deidara looked at the man as he walked into his new office.

"I was told to help you and your assistant with the pamphlet and everything else you plan to execute on Friday, Saturday and Sunday of the end of next month."

"...oh?" Kagome stared in confusion, "I thought I was doing it alone..." She smiled, "Oh well, if your father decided to turn this into a group project, than I guess it's a group project! Is that okay with you, Deidara?"

"...huh?" He frowned, "You're my boss, Miss. Kagome, so whatever you say."

She pouted, nibbling on her bottom lip; she sighed and turned to Sesshoumaru. "This is Deidara, are newest photographer, and my newest assistant. He has an amazing eye for beauty." She indirectly commended his talent, causing a red flush to color his cheeks as he turned his whirly chair around to face the window, making sure his cheeks were concealed by his hair.

"I'm only average...I've been doing it for so long...but I've still got a long way to go, yeah."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at that. Kagome was said to have been the brightest art consultant of her time; this showed, as she was now the assistant director of Japan's largest Art Museum. He highly doubted Kagome would start making pour judgment in the talent of others. If she said he had an eye for beauty...who was he to argue. She herself had an unearthly eye for the splendor and brilliance that the world offered. No...the boy was just modest, in that he had no doubt. However, he also believed the boy could learn much more through the years ahead if he continued in the passionate stride of an artist or photographer.

"Shall we go ahead and continue on to my office. We can start planning Friday, Saturday and Sunday's main events, the singular ones that will be held during all three of those days...then the smaller events which we be held on different days, depending on which age group is more likely to come. I think, we also have a tour on that Friday, so...we'll need someone to be their guide."

"We'll figure that out later," Sesshoumaru moved to the side and allowed Kagome room to pass him, Deidara following close behind. Sesshoumaru was quick to switch the light off and shut the door before he too followed to her office.

**-x-x-x-**

He knew...this was going to be one of those Christmas's...he was probably going to remember till he was gray and old. He only hoped, it was in a good way. Deidara watched as Kagome explained the showcase event that would take place on Saturday. High school students, business men, people from all over Japan, some from all over the world, would be coming to showcase their artwork on Saturday, at the end of next month. She was moving her arms in wide motions; her eyes were bright with the thoughts if the things they would be planning. Deidara had to admit, it sounded fun...for a Museum.

"So how about it, do you two want to enter?" She looked expectantly.

Deidara stared for a moment, "...what?"

"Yeah, photography, painting, drawing. Whatever, I know Sesshoumaru will probably showcase one of his fine point sketches. Are you going to showcase one of your black and white prints...or, maybe one of the colored prints?"

"Um, I'd have to think about it...yeah."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the response slash inadvertent answer. "Well, I'll place something up; because I know you'll find something of mine yourself if I don't do it."

"What?" Deidara stared wide eyed at a grinning cat, ah...Kagome...

"Yes, if she's resolute about who's to showcase, she'll make sure they showcase. I'll assume that one gentleman will be her main attraction...if she can get him to answer his door..."

"Who?"

"Sai!" Her eyes had stars in them now.

Deidara smiled, "Sai Takunai, black hair, pale complexion...socially retarded...lives in a three room apartment with a large underground studio?"

"...y-yeah..." Kagome frowned, "You know him?"

"More than I'd like to admit."

"GREAT!"

Sesshoumaru and Deidara both turned to Kagome who had her fist pumped into the air above her.

"You'll go to his house tomorrow, while Sesshy and I set up the schedule for Friday!"

"Wh-what? Me? Sai and I went to art classes from elementary and all the way through high school, and even then...we didn't get along. I implore that you send someone else, yeah. Someone...who's not me..."

Kagome grinned, "Of course not." She glanced at the clock and frowned, "I'm going to be late for a meeting, I'll need to go now. Deidara, you are free to go home for today; I myself will be leaving within the hour, Sesshoumaru..." She bowed her head to them both, "I'll see you both tomorrow." She said, grabbing her purse and making her way to the door, pausing for a moment, she turned and faced her new assistant, "And Deidara..."

"Uh...yes Ma'am?"

"...you will...go to Sai Takunai's apartment tomorrow." She smiled, bowed once more, then left the two alone in her office to lock up.

Deidara sighed, "I'll lock up, yeah. You may leave." He pulled out the spare set of keys that had his office key as well as Kagome's neatly stored on a metal ring with countless other keys unknown to him. The shut behind him, meaning Sesshoumaru had chose to take him up on that order and leave. _'Tomorrow...is going to be a long...day.' _He scrunched his nose up in irritation, "And I still need to take Tobi to get Ice-Cream!" He cried out pathetically.

Tomorrow, a new day awaited him...and he knew...the second he woke up...he would have hell's angels knocking at his door. He was _not_ looking forward to tomorrow.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! As a request from Kage, I will be updating a few of my Slayer's fics! Please R^R, Sankyu~! ^_^''**


End file.
